


Bond Returns

by RoguishRobin



Series: 00Q Days of Christmas [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond is back, Forgiveness, Healing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: Q's journey after Bond left and Bond's return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm feeling very rusty not only in writing but the whole 00Q dynamic. I'm hoping that through writing more again that I'll manage to find my way back to the characters so sorry if this feels off. I'm not entirely happy with it but I am aiming for 25 short ficlets this December. This is unbetaed and written in a rush so there might be a few mistakes. Thanks for taking the time to read and Happy Advent.

“All I want for Christmas is youuuuuuuuu….” Mariah Carey’s voice carried across the open space of Q Branch and Q desperately wanted to escape to the relative peace of his office but he still had to outfit Bond, who was going out on his first mission since his brief hiatus with Ms. Swann. 

Q shook his head vigorously, now was not the time to think about that, as a matter of fact it was never the right time. He couldn’t admit, even to himself, how hurt he had been as he’d watched James Bond, the Queen’s finest agent, walk across that bridge away from Q and the lives they led. The final blow had been when Bond had shown up and for one stupid moment Q had hoped for something more but then he had felt his heart crack and fully shatter once Bond drove away. He had given himself two days of moping at home with his cats. He had watched countless of hours of Netflix and gorged himself on ice-cream and takeaways. Then he had returned to work as if nothing had happened, if Moneypenny and Tanner had given him looks for the following few weeks, he resolutely ignored them and worked to undo the damage C had caused. He never mentioned Bond and no one dared to bring it up in fear of unleashing his wrath upon them.

Several months passed and Q had started to heal. He had received an envelope in the post with the familiar chicken-scratch writing of Bond which had thrown him into a rage and had thrown it in the fire watching it burn with satisfaction, there was no need to tell anyone that he had spent the rest of the night in front of the fireplace with a bottle of Gin and that he had regretted his hasty decision of burning the letter. There hadn’t been any more letters.

And then, Bond had come back and once more tilted Q’s world on its axis. He hadn’t actually seen him in person, his facial recognition software had immediately alerted him to Bond’s arrival in London and Q had decided to clock out early and spend a cosy evening at home. Their reunion had been very formal and cool, Q had carefully guarded his emotions that threatened to overwhelm him in their brief reunion. The smile Bond had given him, the real one that crinkled his eyes, had made Q’s knees weak, and the casual greeting had been returned with cool formality. He hadn’t been able to fall back into their casual banter but he hoped that with time it would return as Bond was delightfully snarky and could easily keep up with him.

The smile and voice hadn’t been enough to fully soothe Q’s anger but he new that he had to get over his feelings because Bond needed a fully functioning Quartermaster when he was back on missions. He simply would need to compartmentalise and wait out all the feelings, that he steadfastly refused to acknowledge.

The door to Q Branch opened as Wham crooned about giving away heart and Q swallowed trying not to draw any parallels. He took a deep breath looking at Bond standing there, in all his glory. Bond strode over, all confidence and grace, and stopped next to him.

“Quartermaster.” He inclined his head and Q turned to face him fully.

“007, welcome back!” It wasn’t perfect but it was a start, he thought, as he handed over the equipment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are love and very much appreciated.


End file.
